I Love Sushi
I Love Sushi 'is the seventh episode of the fourth season of ''Drake & Josh. It aired on November 26, 2006. Plot Today is Walter and Audrey's wedding anniversary, and Drake and Josh try to find the perfect surprise for them; on the other hand, Megan has an assistant in pulling pranks on Drake and Josh named Tyler. Tyler's first prank was making nachos for Drake and Josh. The secret is that he used a type of special "sticky cheese" making the nachos so they can't talk. Drake and Josh sign up for a TV program titled "Pump My Room", which they assume will make their living room as good as new as a gift for Walter and Audrey on their wedding anniversary, but they have never heard of the show before. However, by the time the brothers attempt to show their parents the big surprise, all of the furniture is gone. It turns out the whole "Living Room Makeover" process was all just a HUGE lie, and Josh states that they've all been robbed. The family calls the police, but they are reluctant to help after one of them had suffered due to Walter's bad weather predictions. As a result to get back the furniture, Drake and Josh decide to get jobs working at a sushi factory named "Ball & Vance Fish Corporation", which is proven to be stressful and embarrassing. When Drake and Josh get back home, they see that all of their furniture are back, and it was all thanks to Walter and Audrey, who told Drake and Josh that the police found the robber's truck that was broken down nearby. Also, Megan fired her prank assistant Tyler, but still pulls a prank on Drake and Josh by getting them caught and trapped in a net. Quotes '''Intro scene *'Drake:' You know what? *'Josh:' You know what? *'Drake:' I've been noticing. *'Josh:' There's a pattern in my life. *'Drake:' Whenever Josh gets me involved in something. *'Josh:' Every time Drake drags me into one of his little adventures. *'Both:' Things go bad! *'Drake:' Bad! *'Josh:' Oh, bad! *'Drake:' You know what I mean? *'Josh:' You know what I'm talking about? *'Drake:' You do? *'Josh:' Oh, you do. *'Drake:' Well, okay. *'Josh:' Then I guess I've made my point. *'Drake:' I mean, uh... *'Josh:' Y-you know it's... It's just that, uh... *'Drake:' I-I was gonna tell you a little story. *'Josh:' Well, I-I had some examples. *'Drake:' A-About Josh, you know, being annoying. *'Josh:' Drake and his irritating ways. *'Drake:' But if you already get it. *'Josh:' But since you already know what I mean. *'Drake:' Uh, I guess I'm done. *'Josh:' Enjoy the program. Main plot *'Drake' and Josh: Happy annivers... ary? *'Walter: '''Drake? *'Audrey:' Josh? *'Walter:' Where’s our stuff? *'Josh:' We’ve been robbed! *'Drake: Surprise. *'''Police Officer: Isn't your dad the weatherman on Channel Seven? *'Josh:' laughs Yeah, that's him. * Police Officer: He said it wasn't gonna rain on my kid's birthday. But it did rain! * Josh: Sorry. * Police Officer: coldly Yeah, me too. * Police Officer: 'Hey! Do you think eggs are funny? Do you know I can arrest you two for assaulting a police officer? * '''Drake: '''We didn’t throw an egg at you. * '''Josh: '''We didn’t have any eggs on us. * '''Police Officer: '''Ha. Then whose are these? The egg fairies? * '''Josh: ' We don’t even know where this came from. * 'Police Officer: '''Fifty pushups. * '''Josh: ' But you can‘t make us do... * '''Police Officer: Pushups! * Drake: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine * Josh: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow Trivia *The sushi factory scene is a parody tribute to the I Love Lucy episode "Job Switching." **The episode was also parodied on shows like Sabrina: The Teenage Witch, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Family Guy, and A.N.T. Farm. *A clip of this episode was seen in Victorious episode, Who Did it to Trina? in Cat's flashback. *The episodes' plot is recycled from Kenan & Kel episode, "Attack of the Bug Men," when robbers stole their furniture. *Drake is revealed to be still in shock about Walter marrying his mother after 5 years. *It is possible that Josh kissed a guy who turned into a girl. *In this episode, Megan and Tyler call Drake and Josh "boops" instead of "boobs." *Sergeant Doty is possibly named after George Doty IV, who wrote six of the show's episodes. *The cop said that Walter predicted sunshine, but it rained on his kid's birthday, so this could take place after The Storm, the next episode. However in that episode, it rained during the night and not during the day. *Drake and Josh's house empty and them entering the Pump My Room contest is not mentioned in the episode Steered Straight. *This is only episode featuring Tyler. *This is the last Drake and Josh episode to premiere in 2006. Goofs *When Drake and Josh are working, the clock in the background does not move. It can be interpreted that clock is broken. *Walter and Audrey said that the police found the robbers' moving van, with all the stolen furniture, broken down about half a mile up the street from their house. The furniture was stolen on a Saturday (the scammers told Drake and Josh to keep their house empty "this Saturday... from 11am to 5pm") and Drake and Josh's brief stint at the sushi factory took place on the next Saturday (the man who directed them to the job told them to "be there Saturday morning, eight o'clock), after which they came home to discover all the furniture returned. It seems strange that it would take the police a whole week to find a van that was so close to the house, and that the thieves would leave it there for so long without trying to fix it or move the furniture in some other way. *In this episode Audrey and Walter are supposed to be celebrating their five-year anniversary. However, only two episodes before this in Who's Got Game?, Josh said that he moved in with Drake three years ago. (Josh moved in with Drake at the same time Walter and Audrey got married) *Tyler brings Drake and Josh some nachos but in the next scene where Drake and Josh are eating the nachos, he's in the kitchen with Megan watching them eat but he couldn't have just went in the kitchen because he just took Josh's money and then left, however it could be possible that Tyler quietly snuck back in the house without Drake and Josh or the camera seeing him or even hearing him come in as the front door didn't even make any sound or him walking in the kitchen. *When Drake and Josh stuff so many nacho chips in their mouths making it hard for them to talk, if you look closely and can hear carefully that they don't have any nachos in their mouths as they're just pretending to not talk very well because you can see that they open their mouths a few times when they're surprised at Megan's pranks and her friend Tyler. *In the scene where everything is gone and Tyler throwing an egg at the police officer, Tyler wasn't heard or seen coming in the house and sneaking in the kitchen but Megan somehow knew that he was coming over to torture Drake and Josh more even though she was in the backyard. *Audrey says that she'll bring Walter some juice and he asks for pineapple juice but Audrey doesn't even know that she's got juice because everything is gone, you can see that the cupboards are empty and the shelves so maybe their fridge could be empty too, also Megan says she'll get Walter some juice instead but then she tells the police officer that she's not getting him some juice so Walter didn't even yell down saying where his juice is. *Just as Megan walks in the house and notices everything is gone, she has her backpack with her, she couldn't have been at school because it's Saturday the weekend, and school couldn't be so late at night either. However she could have possibly been at a friend's house. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes